


I will give you forget-me-nots...

by weicea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weicea/pseuds/weicea
Summary: — I will give you forget-me-nots... — said Hyunjin and jumped down...(i apologize in advance if something in the text sounds strange or insulting. i'm not a native speaker and could be wrong. sorry)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s)





	I will give you forget-me-nots...

Part 1.

Living every day in the bustle, seasoned with a good portion of misunderstanding to your inner world, features, interests and personality — you become isolated. Until recently, you were a carefree child and enjoyed life, but now, you are literally waiting for you to go far away from obscurity and looking for salvation on the side, while repeating at the same time that you want to end all this. It would seem that it can help and change this situation from head to toe? Sometimes even an insignificant meeting can radically change the course of events...

Kang Leeyeon is a carefree, sometimes modest and shy, but very determined girl. She is full of indifference to the events surrounding it. Only recently she turned eighteen, but in her heart she was already well over thirty, which is why she has many disagreements with classmates. Despite this, she often activates and has fun, but all this goes beyond the walls of the ill-fated school, which literally fetters the girl with his walls. Friends? Yeon has a couple of friends, though she cannot name them true, full-fledged friends. The girl spends all her free time from study in a cafe in which she works as a waitress. Unfortunately, life has not yet provided her with a better option...

One of the rainy days, as the weather forecasters promised, Leeyeon frantically ran around the hall, carrying orders and, at the same time, wiping the tables. The day was, so to speak, not so best: from the very beginning of the shift, the boss scolded her for being late, at school a company of pretty popular girls expressed their worthless opinion. The mood was completely spoiled! She was about to be fired several times for being late, but she, in some magical way, managed to work here for almost seven months. Perhaps because the head of the institution likes the look of this girl in uniform, which so successfully emphasizes her figure.

After playing back the scene with an apology for her carelessness and a broken cup, Leeyeon headed for the next client. Suddenly, a stranger guy had the audacity to slap a girl on the ass, as a result of which, out of surprise, she dropped the tray, receiving in her direction another oblique look from the boss, who, by a lucky chance, stood nearby and talked with the administrator. The guy did not go unpunished — a bright scarlet trace from a slap in the face on his attractive face is proof of this.

The long-awaited end of the shift. Quickly collecting her things and stuffing them in bags, Leeyeon moved to the exit of the cafe. Outside, it was as if rain was pouring from a bucket, and the girl, of course, did not have an umbrella with her. Walking along the street and realizing that the rain would not end soon, she noticed a guy who was standing next to her and quickly dialed a number on the phone, then turned off the gadget and turned his head sharply towards Yeon.

— Oh, I searched you everywhere! — said the stranger, flashing a slight grin.  
— I'm sorry, what?  
— I would like to apologize for the behavior of my friend, he acted disgusting! — explained handsome. — Let me introduce myself, my name is Hwang Hyunjin. May I know your name?  
— Ohh, so you are that bastard’s friend? — the girl exhaled indignantly. — I'm Leeyeon. Kang Leeyeon.  
— Ah, that's wonderful name!  
— …Thank.

Time was not the earliest. The guy kindly invited Leeyeon to spend time in his company, and later said that he would take the girl home, otherwise she would get wet. Unfortunately, she had no choice. However…

— I'll call a taxi!  
— Why do you spend money? It’s not difficult for me. — Hwang insisted, looking into the girl's eyes.  
— No, no, not necessary.  
— I insist! — the handsome didn’t let up, continuing to still insistently catch Yeon's eyes and trying, as often as possible, to touch her. — I want to somehow make amends for my friend.  
— Please, I want to be alone. — Yeon was starting to strain.  
— As you want... — lowering his head and grinning, Hwang muttered under his breath so that Liyen would not hear anything. — Okay, I see, perhaps today you are out of sorts!

When the car was already standing near them, Yeon casually plopped down on the seat, noticing the guy's look on himself. She caught herself thinking that he was acting, to put it mildly, frighteningly.

The next day, Leeyeon dedicated to finding a new job. Since she did not have so much money to pay for training, she was hurriedly looking for new options. The next month was approaching, for which she would have to pay not only her studies, but also her apartment. Finally, she caught sight of the vacancy of a housekeeper, whose duties included: assistance in the kitchen, cleaning the premises and observing the plants in the garden. This option could not but rejoice the girl. Work in a pretty good and quiet area, a good salary is exactly what Yeon could only dream of. Having decided to try her luck, she gathered all her will into a fist and made an appointment.

A woman, the mistress of the house, opened the door for her. She was very happy about the arrival of Leeyeon and seemed pretty sweet and pleasant in communication with the girl. The lady introduced herself in the name of Hwayoung and suggested immediately switching to “you”, but for Leeyeon this appeal was too awkward due to the age difference. The woman showed every corner of the house, the workplace of Yong, and said that she lives here with her children and her husband, who always disappears at work.

When Leeyeon was about to leave and was already looking impatiently at the handle of the front door, two silhouettes appeared in the opening.

— Ah, Leeyeon, meet — this is Jisung and Jisu.  
— Hi! — the guy stepped forward and radiantly smiled at his new acquaintance. — Ugh... — his sister snorted, who was standing opposite, and retired to her room.  
— Honey, do you want to have dinner with us? — Hwayoung shifted her gaze from her indignant daughter to her assistant and benevolently awaited the answer.  
— No, thank you!  
— Mom, I insist! — the guy intervened.

Realizing that her new acquaintance is now unlikely to leave her, Leeyeon had no choice but to agree and tiredly head towards the dining room.

After an hour, spent at the same table with the owners of the house and vigorously discussing something, Yeon decided that it was time to go home. However, before even moving, a familiar face appears in the room. Hwang Hyunjin.

— Good evening, I did not bother you? What's going on here?  
— Ah, son, I finally found a friend! — the lady happily clapped her hands.  
— Ahem, I'm sorry, I have to go. — Leeyeon laughed nervously and, bowing, finally got up from her seat and proceeded to the exit.  
— Son, be a gentleman, walk girl to the door. Yeon, tomorrow at 6, waiting! — switching from one to another, the hostess handed out tasks.  
— Of course, see you tomorrow.

I already thought that we would not meet again. — the guy said dramatically pouting his lips as soon as he and Yeon disappeared around the bend.  
— What you want from me?  
— Well, you know... — Hwang smiled maliciously, studying the girl.  
— Goodbye. I hope we don’t meet again.  
— Why are you so not friendly?  
— There is no desire.  
— Oh, and I have one! — with every word the guy came closer and closer.  
— Are you fine? — peered around the turn slightly worried Hwayoung.  
— Of course, mom! Don't worry! — the guy suddenly changed his face, theatrically smiling and bowing respectfully.  
— Okay. Hurry up i need your help!  
— Already going, mom! — once again bowed to Hwang, and then, turning a greedy look back to Yeon, he continued: - This conversation is not over yet...

Catching a fleeting grin, the girl flew out of the house like a bullet, thinking along the way: should she work in this house or refuse?

Yeon came home quite late, therefore, somehow, with torn movements, taking off her clothes, she flopped down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

In the morning, Bona — her roommate, and local celebrity — prevented Leeyeon from sleeping, knocking on the closet, suspicious rustling and the sound of sprayed hair spray. Yeon was very annoyed; there was a dank-sweet smell of varnish and perfume in the room, which was mixed into one large smelly cloud. After lying in agony for another couple of minutes and could not stand it, Leeyeon went to the shower, hoping that at least icy refreshing water would save her morning.

She came to school late. The teacher did not appreciate her joke about a pet who ruined her homework and her “attitude to the subject” as a whole. Yeon sat down next to her friend, who immediately became active and began to question the girl about yesterday's meeting.  
After listening to the whining that Yeon was unlucky again, Bona switched from working questions to that mysterious guy.

Time flew by. For the rest of the evening, Leeyeon wrote an essay, but her thoughts kept mixing up in a mess. She couldn't think of anything except the guy who scared and fascinated her at the same time.

Tomorrow is the day of execution: you need to hand over an essay that still could not be written and, in the end, the first working day in the house of the devil Hwang.  
And most importantly, you don’t know which of this is worse...


End file.
